


DÉJAME, SOCIOLIBERAL

by Xiscthulhu



Category: Political RPF - Spain 21st c.
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Pedrert Origins, Porn with Feelings, political romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiscthulhu/pseuds/Xiscthulhu
Summary: No sé si esto será del todo ucronía, pero ahí lo dejo.  Vedlo como una zona del crepúsculo en la que todo es posible todavía, el fanfic clásico, un La Fuerza del Destino alternativo, un ship que al final sí podría funcionar. Publicado el 3 de abril de 2020 en Wattpad.
Relationships: Dark Peblo, Pablert, Peblo, Pedrert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	DÉJAME, SOCIOLIBERAL

I.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a decírselo?  
\- Pronto...mucho antes de lo que esperas.

Su melena castaña se desparramaba sobre su pecho mientras él la acariciaba y jugaba con algún mechón, uno miraba al techo y el otro leía, era casi la hora de cenar, ninguno escuchó sus pasos. La puerta se abrió de repente y aquel chico mucho más vestido que ellos les cogió por sorpresa, Pablo soltó el libro y se sentó contra el cabecero de la cama ; a partir de aquel momento, se concentró en intentar no mirar la cara del intruso, mejor sus zapatos, las molduras del ropero, aquellas baldosas grises tan frías. Pedro se levantó y se acercó a él. 

\- Albert ¿qué haces aquí?  
\- Pues que aún tengo tus llaves, cabrón. Es que lo sabía. No dejabas de mirarle, todas esas sonrisas por el pasillo, esas palmadas en la espalda, ese abrazo tan sentido en tu investidura. Me dijiste que se había terminado el año pasado.  
\- Y se había terminado, pero…  
\- Qué empalmado estás, encima. Qué guapo estás...  
\- Por favor…quita esa mano de mi hombro, no vas a conseguir nada.  
\- ¿Y encima te sonríes? Crees que tu encanto lo puede todo, pero…  
\- ¿Y acaso no es cierto? ¿no lo hemos pasado muy bien? Las cosas han cambiado, señoría, ya lo ves, pero esto no tiene que acabar así si no quieres.  
\- Iglesias, no te escondas, no bajes la cabeza...espero que al menos te avergüences y no te estés riendo. Podrías irte por respeto y dejarnos hablar.  
\- Pablo no se va a ninguna parte ¿ o te crees que puedes decirle qué hacer y además en mi casa?. No seas ridículo, no te pases.  
\- Perdonad, yo…

Albert Rivera apenas podía hablar, aún sentía la cara tirante y sabía que tenía la nariz roja, había estado llorando todo el viaje en coche hasta aquella urbanización de Pozuelo y en ese momento volvió a empezar. Se le echó encima sin poderlo evitar, con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

\- Dame un último beso por favor, sólo un beso...Pedro, haré lo que tú quieras, me afiliaré a tu partido, seré tu segundo, seremos felices. Que se busquen a otro para sus mierdas.  
\- Por mí se lo puedes dar…  
\- Pablo, por favor, vaya ideas. No me estás ayudando nada... 

Mientras se vestía sin que ninguno de los dos le prestase atención, les contempló reflejados en el espejo que ocupaba el armario casi por completo, no creía poder olvidar jamás aquella escena: dos de los más bellos amantes que había tenido, un presidente del Gobierno completamente desnudo con el presidente de uno de los principales partidos embutido en uno de sus impecables trajes a sus pies, aunque su mirada empezase a ir de la súplica a la furia, por mucho que sonriera un guapísimo Pedro Sánchez cuyo miembro aún no había dejado de destacar del todo.

\- No tiene que haber un último beso, lo sabes. Tuve que mentirte, me querías sólo para ti y ya ves que no puede ser, no soy así. Tu verás qué prefieres, que no pase más, nunca más, y eso sería una pena...o si te vale que vea a otras personas, te lo puedes pensar, no tiene porqué ser un drama. 

\- No. Así no quiero nada tuyo, pronto serás tú al que no elijan, ya no eres tan joven, Pedro...ya no es lo mismo, lo sabes. Yo me quedaría contigo si fueras capaz de comprometerte, no es tu belleza lo único que me importa de ti. Pero qué puedo esperar...

\- Estás envejeciendo fatal, Albert. En todos los sentidos. Y estás siendo muy poco liberal ahora mismo.

\- Eres un gilipollas guapísimo con mucha suerte, no eres nada más.

\- ¿No tienes que buscar citas en la wikipedia para el debate? ¿o esta vez vas a leerte un libro de verdad? 

\- Al menos yo leo ALGO y sé elegir mejor a quién me escribe los libros o me dirige las tesis...

Pablo estaba pensando en meterse entre ambos a ver qué pasaba, pero no sabía si sería peor que le pegaran o que pasaran otras cosas más interesantes, aún así decidió intervenir de palabra, que era algo que se le daba mejor que al resto de presentes.

\- Pedro, deja que me encargue de esto, estáis demasiado enfadados....además que me voy a casa, ya nos veremos.  
\- Vale...te daría un beso, pero hoy mejor no. Siento que se haya cortado así el finde.  
\- No importa, señor presidente, será por falta de oportunidades. Me llevo a Alberto Carlos antes de que este culebrón termine mal de verdad.  
\- Alberto Carlos te esperará abajo, daos vuestro puto beso de los cojones y dejad de burlaros de mí, no tenéis tanta gracia, socialdemócratas.

Cuando Rivera hubo cerrado la puerta, tuvieron que echarse a reír, aunque sólo fuese para liberar la tensión, cada uno por su lado habían considerado la posibilidad de violencia y no les había gustado, no estaban preparados para eso. Pedro se sentía aliviado aunque le quedaba algo por aclarar, no podía esperar que le hubiese pasado por alto.

\- Tengo que hacerte esta pregunta.  
\- Ya…  
\- ¿Has hecho que se presentase aquí de algún modo?  
\- A lo mejor.  
\- Pero tío, las cosas no se hacen así, tenías que decírselo en privado, hay que ser delicados cuando cortas.  
\- No tenemos por qué cortar… es él quien se empeña en querer ser el único.  
\- Pues tiene toda la pinta de que lo da por hecho.  
\- ¿En serio vas a irte a casa? Puedo convencerte para que te quedes…  
\- Seguro. Lo hemos hecho mal, no quiero dejarle solo, hablaré con él. Ya tendremos tiempo.

Pedro se sentó en la cama, todavía podía sentir su beso y lo sentiría durante más tiempo del que le gustaba admitir, incluso ante sí mismo. No era lo que quería hacer, pero era necesario, así lo exigían.

Pablo se detuvo un momento en el sendero del chalet. No estaba seguro de si le esperaría, quizá ya conducía de vuelta a Madrid, pero le vió apoyado en el capó, fumando otra vez, no lo había dejado o estaba tan nervioso que le daba igual volver a caer. Allí en la semioscuridad, algo alejado de las farolas, parecía esconderse de nuevo en los aparcamientos en aquella fiesta, con la corbata y la chaqueta fuera tal como entonces... _Pablo, ya se acabó, no te equivoques_. Pero tampoco se iba a ir sin más, sin hablar de lo que había pasado. Se fue acercando a él, parecía más tranquilo y le miró intrigado, con aquella expresión que seguía recordando tan bien. 

\- Eh ¿has cenado?  
\- No. Y tú tampoco. Ahora querrás invitarme ¿no? Eres así de bueno, coletas. Seguro que tienes mucha hambre ahora mismo...  
\- Qué gracioso eres, pero te invito igual.  
\- ¿Comemos en tu coche o en el mío? ¿vas a buscarlo tú, señor Iglesias? Como antes, pero sin premio…

Albert sonrió de esa manera que había adorado en tiempos y por un segundo se encontró deseando quedarse en aquel aparcamiento con él para siempre y le dio auténtica pena que de verdad no fuera a ser como en aquellos días cuyas escasas horas libres habían sido todas para compartirlas. 

\- Señor Iglesias ¿y si dejas de contemplarme y pones en marcha el coche?  
\- Eh tío no te flipes…  
\- No te preocupes, no creo que Pedro quiera hablar conmigo hasta 2025. No se iba a enterar…  
\- De momento, que ya nos conocemos.  
\- No te reconozco, no sé si te estarás aguantando o si de verdad no quieres...  
\- ¿Qué quieres para cenar? Se está haciendo tarde.  
\- Vale, vamos a un sitio entonces. No cenamos, nos tomamos una copa. O dos.  
\- Ni hablar, tienes que comer algo. Llevas unas ojeras tremendas ¿qué has estado haciendo esta semana?  
\- ¿Tengo que comer algo? ¿no te ha bastado esta noche o qué? 

Qué tonto se estaba poniendo. Tanto podía ser que fuera todo una broma como que realmente quisiera que se la chupara por los viejos tiempos. Para su propia sorpresa, Pablo ya no estaba muy por la labor, aquello empezó a parecerle triste, pensó si no querría usarle y si no era el caso, no parecía la mejor idea tan despechado como se le veía, tendría que salir de aquella situación con cuidado, no estaba para que le volvieran a rechazar. Ser directo sería lo mejor. 

-Me vuelvo a mi coche. Ya hablaremos de día, cuando no estés tan jodido como ahora, y... ten cuidado, haz el favor. Bona nit. 

Salió del coche sin casi mirarle, lo más seguro es que no le hablase durante semanas, no le gustaba nada, pero qué le iba a hacer, ya estaba más que acostumbrado. Y ahí fue cuando no acertó. Escuchó otra vez cerrarse la puerta y sus pasos apresurados.

-Pablo, espera, espera...perdóname. Me he pasado, no eres tú quién la está cagando, es Pedro. Es un cabrón, sabe todo lo que nos gusta, nos tiene para lo que quiera. No te preocupes, no pienso hacer ninguna tontería más, ya me voy. Bona nit para ti también... 

_Besarle estando tan cerca de su chalet sería una temeridad y sin embargo_

Ninguno se lo pensó, se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro, se dieron todos los besos que aún les quedaban y más aún, Albert le acariciaba el pelo y la cintura intentando conformarse y no pasar de ahí, Pablo se quedaba sin aliento y no podía evitar comparar sus besos con los del otro, sus espaldas, la textura de sus pieles, sus aromas y sabores eran distintos pero no habría sabido decir cuál era mejor, no quería verlo así, no quería tener que elegir nunca. Era tan suave, estaba tan nervioso y excitado, con aquellos ojos inmensos otra vez tan cerca de los suyos, pero había parado a tiempo. 

Ninguno dijo nada. Fueron deshaciendo su abrazo, quedándose la mano de uno en el pecho del otro más minutos de lo recomendable y les costó lo suyo dejarlo ahí, ambos pensaron en continuar pero era mejor que no, sabían que no podrían dosificarlo, que volverían las llamadas, los hoteles, los bosques de la sierra y parques de madrugada en urbanizaciones cerradas, las calas escondidas, el baño más apartado del Congreso, la cafetería de diputados ya desierta, incluso podría volver a suceder aquel paseo en yate prestado por la Costa Azul del que Pablo se seguía avergonzando por mucho que lo rememorase. Al menos sonrieron, no había sido nada que les hiciera sentir mal, era como si otra vez vinieran de cortar para volver a la semana siguiente sin poder evitarlo, otra vez el encuentro fortuito con el que siempre empezaban de nuevo hasta que todo se rompió de verdad. Pero por esa noche se entendían de nuevo con una mirada.

El presidente Sánchez esperó a que los coches arrancaran y ahora sí encendió la lámpara del salón. Así sería todo más fácil. El diputado Iglesias se sentó en su cocina, desvelado. El diputado Rivera llegó a casa y tiró la chaqueta en el sofá, de ella salió un post it doblado que estaba claro quién había escrito y deslizado en su bolsillo mientras discutían o ya se iban o cuando fuese. Y desnudo como estaba, menudo crack.

 _Perdóname, esto es necesario. Cuando se acabe todo ya te llamaré._

No era nada que pudiera llevar a los medios, aparte que jamás se habrían creído semejante fanfic, al menos no sin unos vídeos, unos en los que por fuerza tendrían que salir él y unas cuántas señorías más. Le apenó Pablo, y mucho, sabía mejor que él mismo cuánto le fascinaba el presidente desde que se dieron el primer apretón de manos y se preguntaba si aquello no habría avanzado más de la cuenta, pero debía guardar silencio, era lo que más les convenía a todos. 

II.

No sabía cómo decirle lo mal que se sentía ahora por su crítica en la moción de censura, lo que sí sabía era que no debía tomárselo así, que estaban en su papel, pero ese desprecio era tan real, le había picado tanto. También su abrazo con Pablo Iglesias, le quemaba y le ponía un poco también, pero predominaba el escozor en general, estaba muy nervioso y no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando finalmente apareciese por la puerta quién ahora regía los destinos de la nación, más encantado de conocerse que nunca.

-Caramelito, qué te pasa. Te veo triste. No te enfades, sabías que tenía que ser así, qué iban a decir si no...

Pensó en resistirse, en quitarle las manos de su cintura y del botón de su pantalón, marcharse airado, pero no podía, nunca podía librarse de aquellos ojos negros y aquellos labios perfectos en su cuello, de la boca en su polla que ya estaba haciendo que estuviera a punto de correrse, del primer presidente que le sujetaba sobre su mesa susurrándole _vamos seguro que ahora me perdonas, cómo no vas a hacerlo_ mientras se la metía muy despacio y luego un poco más deprisa, más deprisa aún cuando llamaban a la puerta para avisarle y entonces Pedro alcanzaba su objetivo, le hacía gemir y suplicar otra vez, afirmar que sí que le perdonaba. Y ya podía apoyar las manos en la mesa y dejar que le besara sin ni subirse los pantalones, aún aturdido por lo arrebatado del encuentro, su despedida fugaz porque ahora tenía tanta prisa, era el presidente del gobierno, por fin. No iba a dejar de repetírselo tanto a sí mismo como a los demás. 

Se colocó la ropa y se sentó en el sofá. Pensó que se quedaría un rato en el despacho, llamó para que no le molestaran en un par de horas, acabó tumbado, durmiéndose a ratos y medio soñando con los recuerdos de siempre. Otra vez. 

Todas aquellas periodistas escribiendo libros nunca sabrían que había que preguntarle a él, no acertarían a imaginar quién era una de las primeras personas que supo de esas ambiciones, entonces parecía un sueño lejano. Lo primero que vio de él fue su voz, casi lograba materializar su atractivo por sí sola, sabías lo que ibas a encontrarte si te volvías, justo un chico como ese: ropa cara, camisa blanca de marca, vaqueros, un reloj guay, la cara y la mandíbula y la planta y el pelo como los actores de televisión, el peinado de moda. Aquel cabello negro le gustó desde el primer momento, quiso tenerlo para sí nada más verlo, envidió intensamente sus rizos oscuros siempre un poco engominados, la mirada y la sonrisa devastadoras que encandilaban a todas sus amigas, sobre todo a la que podía ser algo más, para su dolor y desconcierto. Se lo comían la rabia y la decepción otra vez, como todas aquellas tardes que tan largas se le hacían. 

\- Madre mía, es increíble, es que tiene hasta fans, esto va a ser muy complicado...  
\- Menudo gilipollas, no acaba de decir que si un día va a ser presidente porque lleva no sé cuánto apuntado al PSOE...  
\- Pero si lo ha dicho riéndose. Le veo más de presentador o en una serie.  
\- Mireia, no le disculpes. Es un chulito. Lleva aquí una semana y va por ahí como si esto fuese suyo y sólo está de visita con su equipo como todos. Y ni siquiera juega ya, sólo ayuda al entrenador.  
\- Sí, es mayor, tiene 28. Y está muy bueno…  
\- No te gustará este ahora ¿no?  
\- Me ha dicho de ir dar una vuelta mañana por la noche tras el partido, a lo mejor sí que me gusta.  
\- ¿Hablas en serio? Creí que tú y yo...la semana pasada nos enrollamos.  
\- Albert, yo no he dicho que saliéramos; estuvo bien, pero este chico está que cruje, somos jóvenes, tú también. Seguro que hay otras personas que te gustan, pásalo bien y ya nos veremos... 

No se lo podía creer. Su casi novia se había decidido por otro, tantos meses tonteando y viene uno de fuera y hala. Ese imbécil se las iba a pagar, alguna manera encontraría aunque no podía dejar de entenderla, era tan majo, tan guapo, era perfecto. Lástima que no fuese ni nadador, porque no dudaría en darle una lección a semejante fanfarrón, seguro que no podría ganarle en el agua o en los debates, con aquella risa boba que se le escapaba a veces no podía ser muy espabilado, un chico con un físico así no habría tenido que esforzarse mucho para dar buena impresión. 

Al día siguiente le vio entrar en la piscina a la hora en la que él se entrenaba. Estaban solos, no había nadie más; sentado en el borde, vio como se acercaba.

\- Hola, yo soy Pedro. Qué tal...¿podemos hablar un minuto?

Estaba bien el madrileño, ya le hubiera gustado a él tener ese culo y ser tan alto o que el bronceado le favoreciese tanto como eso, encima el bañador le estaba como un guante, evidenciaba sus mejores cualidades sin ahorrarse un detalle. Seguía dolido, pero le dio la mano y disimuló como pudo, intentó ser cordial. Aquel apretón fue extraño, húmedo y algo torpe pero tan firme y con esas manos le causó una inquietud difusa que no supo identificar, se le pusieron los pelos de punta, se ruborizó, le dio un escalofrío y hasta se le estaba poniendo dura, eso último le pareció un exceso pero no quiso pensar demasiado en qué podía significar. Ya le había pasado con otros antes. 

\- Albert, estoy en el equipo de waterpolo, encantado. Seguro. ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Mireia me ha hablado de ti, me ha dicho que estabas un poco cabreado conmigo. Era sólo para decirte que no vamos a salir más, no voy a ir en serio con ella.

Pero bueno. Pero cómo se podía sobrar así. Se levantó, se quitó el gorrito y se encaró con él, no quería que le hiciese daño o vete a saber, igual era un truco para seguir liándole. 

\- ¿Ella...te ha dicho que hagas esto?  
\- No, pero le he contado que iba a hablar contigo. Que no pensaba salir con nadie, aunque ya no salgo con chicas tan jóvenes.  
\- Ah que ella es una excepción, qué amable por tu parte, Pedro.  
\- Chaval, estás muy celoso.  
\- Ahora que ya te la has follado, bien ¿no? ¿qué pasa, no es de tu gusto?  
\- Lo hicimos...y estuvo muy bien y luego cada uno por su lado, por si así te queda más claro. 

No supo si emprenderla a tortas con él, no entendía nada, no sabía qué se suponía que tenía que contestar a eso. No le parecía adecuado agradecérselo, no tenía sentido. 

\- ¿Crees que me estás permitiendo algo o qué? Es mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, es una de las mejores tías que he conocido, es perfecta...y no me gustaría que le hicieras daño, me jode, pero si no le gusto pues lo tendré que entender.  
\- Eso es muy bonito, pero creo que te estás enfadando por mucho que te propongas ser un tío tan legal como eso...creéme, sé de estas cosas.  
\- Ah sí; que lo sabes todo y vas a ser presidente ¿no, sociata? Ojo que tu partido no acabe desapareciendo y te tengas que buscar otro.  
\- ¿A ti también te interesa la política? Mireia no me dijo nada de eso, sólo que eras su amigo y que no quería que te mosquearas o yo me cabrease contigo, y lo voy a hacer porque se lo he prometido. Podríamos tomar un café mañana, me gustaría saber qué piensas. 

_Pero a este tío qué le pasa. Ahora quiere que vayamos a dar una vuelta…a lo mejor me quiere afiliar al PSOE, qué pesados son esta peña._

_Qué bueno está este tontito tan cabezón, está para comérselo...pero es superjoven, espero que no vaya al instituto._

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes Albert? ¿vas a la universidad o qué?  
\- Veinte casi veintiuno, los cumplo en noviembre. Estoy estudiando Económicas como tú, aunque ya habrás terminado...  
\- ¿Escuchas todas mis conversaciones en la cafetería y no te interesa hablar conmigo? Si quieres quedo con otro y tú escuchas en la mesa contigua, si es lo que te gusta. O te puedes animar a sentarte con nosotros, estamos todos los días por las tardes, a partir de las cinco o las seis, vente alguna, a ver qué te parece. 

Albert sonrió por primera vez, eso había tenido su gracia.

\- Vale, mañana estoy ahí. 

Se estuvo probando una hora todas sus camisetas, no quería desmerecer frente al pijo del la capital, finalmente se decidió por una azul marino de rayas y unos bermudas blancos que disimularan su falta de culo, aunque jamás iba a tener el aspecto que tenía él, eso era imposible. Nunca iba a estar tan bueno como ese cabronazo ni convencer como él lo hacía, era magia, era la hostia, simplemente le decías que sí. 

Al llegar a la cafetería le esperaba una desagradable sorpresa; ahí estaba su mejor amiga sentada con Pedro y peor todavía, bastante pegadita a él. No sabía si sería a propósito y trató de no tomárselo a mal, estuvo a punto de irse pero no fue capaz, no quería mostrarse así. Encima ella se levantó sonriendo y fue directa a buscarle.

\- Hola Albert, te hemos guardado un sitio. Ven.

No pudo decirle que no, sonrió sin muchas ganas, su mirada permaneció hostil y de eso se dio cuenta el otro, lejos de inquietarse, le sonrió retador, le dirigió una mirada casi sensual, como si quisiera besarle más que discutir con él. Eso le turbó tanto que esa primera tarde se propuso guardar silencio y escuchar, observar, calibrar; pero no iba a ser tan fácil como pensaba, le molestaban tanto la seguridad de Pedro, aquella voz que le estremecía, el vello de sus brazos morenos, sus manos, sus labios, la ligerísima curva de su perfil o las marcas de su cara que le conferían humanidad a lo que de otra manera hubiera sido un ser mítico venido a Barcelona con el único propósito de probarle que la belleza de un hombre también podía romperle los esquemas y sumirle en un caos emocional.  
Ese día saltó al primer desacuerdo y subió tanto el tono que podrían haberse pegado, pero quedaron en jugar una partida de ping pong en las galerías subterráneas con Mireia presente el viernes por la noche. Luego se irían los tres de marcha, ganara quien ganara. 

Y llegó esa velada: la partida duró más de lo esperado y fue una partida en serio, casi no era un juego, los dos querían la victoria como fuese, pero la ganó Albert para sorpresa propia y más aún le sorprendió que Pedro le abrazara tan sincera y largamente, sin importarle lo pegajosos que estaban. Su amiga les miró socarrona y les dijo que estaba cansada y que se iba a dormir, que ellos hicieran lo que quisieran; Pedro se sonrojó un poco y fingió encontrarse mal, decidió irse a su habitación y entonces el otro dijo “te acompaño” y se quedaron un rato en el pasillo en aquella noche tan clara, asomados a una ventana en la que podían sentarse, recuperándose con la brisa; allí tuvieron aquella conversación que ninguno de los dos olvidaría jamás, donde ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Aunque Pedro ya lo sabía, se había propuesto que acabara ocurriendo y estaba casi seguro, pero quería estarlo por completo. Sin embargo, no iban a reconocerlo abiertamente, no todavía; sólo sabían que al día siguiente iban a volver a verse. Una vez aquel Rivera se hubo marchado, Pedro de Madrid se quedó pensando si debía de haberlo invitado a pasar, ver si quería algo más...pero no se atrevió, lo cierto era que desconocía si era tan consciente como eso, no parecía tener experiencia con chicos. 

Esa fue la primera de muchas conversaciones. 

Aquel Sánchez era un encanto, lo embelesaba con sus historias de militante o de la universidad o de sus marchas y toda la gente que conocía, a veces no le escuchaba en absoluto y se quedaba sin aliento ante la sensualidad de sus gestos y el bronceado perfecto afilando cada día más su atractivo, era raro verle en aquellos términos, quería que fueran amigos, y ya lo eran; pero había algo más.  
A veces se tocaba pensando en él y ya no era algo que le pasara a veces, era casi todas las noches; se sentía atraído por un hombre y no tenía muy claro qué hacer o si podía hacer algo, luego se comportaba como si lo supiera perfectamente pero no pasaba nada, no le besaba, no le acariciaba, sólo algún abrazo del que tardaba en salir más de la cuenta o roces casuales que se demoraban y él que no lograba decidirse a dar el paso, no quería saber si sólo era su imaginación azuzada por el deseo tan profundo que sentía. 

Otra noche más Pedro no se dormía, así que metió mano en sus boxers y lo hizo otra vez, se montó otra fantasía con aquel Albert Rivera y el mohín contrariado de su boca pequeña pero prometedora en su precisión angelical, sus grandes ojos avellana y la exquisita suavidad de su piel, empezar manoseándole sin saber habría sido una imprudencia...pero se las había arreglado para probar, sin molestarle: algún abrazo, un toque en la cintura, apretar su bíceps con admiración mirándole como él bien sabía y ver cómo trataba de esquivarle, pero cada vez un segundo más de su mirada. A veces creía ver una respuesta pero no podía estar seguro de que fuera un sí; no sabía ya cómo hacerle entender que le gustaba mucho, que podía hacer con él lo que quisieran, no quería ser el primero, no quería que interpretase aquello como una seducción o una corrupción de nada en el futuro, no quería que lo fuese, además. Y no le salía preguntarle, con los chicos era complicado, había que esconderse como si fueran chicas con novio o más, pero tendría que hacerlo. No veía otro remedio, pensó si ese día sí haría algo que cambiase las cosas y al final se quedó dormido recreándose en lo que ya era lo mismo de todas aquellas noches sofocantes. 

Pero Albert ya tenía un plan tan definido como su torso de waterpolista aquel verano. Y le podía salir muy mal, pero no aguantaba más, quería una respuesta, quería un beso y lo que siguiera, sentir las manos del otro en su cuerpo, su vientre contra el suyo, abofetear y mordisquear aquel trasero tan primorosamente esculpido por la naturaleza y el ejercicio continuado, seguir con el dedo las marcas de su cara, enredar sus dedos en el vello de su pecho, acariciar sus brazos y sus piernas viendo como se le ponía la carne de gallina sólo con eso. Los vestuarios no eran lo más cómodo del mundo pero era su mejor oportunidad. Lo primero era planteárselo, que viniera bien, supuso que con un tío sería lo mismo, esperar a que surgiera el momento de besarse y luego pista. Aquel día no había nadie, todos se habían ido de excursión menos ellos dos; desconocía los motivos de Pedro pero resultó que el también tenía claro que aquel era el día perfecto. Y vino y le miró sonriendo con los ojos húmedos y dijo “hola” y se cambió un poco lejos a ver si le pillaba mirándole, pero entonces le vio saliendo ya por la puerta. 

Albert había hecho ya unos largos y ya no llevaba el gorrito y las gafas, estaba descansando en una esquina, resguardado en el agua que le cubría hasta medio torso. Pedro se metió directamente en esa zona y se fue acercando. 

\- ¿Ya has terminado? ¿vas a irte a tu habitación?  
\- No lo sé…

Bajó la cabeza, no sabía qué decir, había huido de los vestuarios porque no se atrevía. Pedro le observaba...le imaginó en un segundo metiendo la mano en su bañador y mirándole aún más perverso, haciéndole la paja de su vida mientras le besaba. Se le puso durísima pero ya no iba a suceder. 

O sí. Porque estaba a centímetros y se reía un poco. 

\- ¿Te pasa algo conmigo?  
\- ¿El qué?  
\- Lo que te tiene tan tenso. No seré yo. ¿Vas a decírmelo? Hay muchas maneras... 

Así que lo hizo, le cogió la mano por debajo del agua y se la colocó tímidamente en la cadera, al mismo tiempo que apoyaba la suya en su pecho, Pedro sonrió y le atrajo hacia él. Antes de besarle, se dio cuenta, tuvo que proponérselo.

_¿Sabes cuántas cosas se pueden hacer en una tarde, Albert?_

Recordaba tan bien la maravilla de poder acariciarlo, Pedro bajándole el bañador otra vez muy despacio sentado en su cama, sus ondas tan negras entonces, su mirada preguntándole y ya besando su ombligo _voy a enseñarte cómo se hace bien, debes prestar atención, ya verás como te gusta, caramelito..._

Y esa iba a ser sólo la primera de muchas tardes de aquel verano y de alguno más en el futuro. 

III.

El gilipollas de Pablo en esos youtube. Le tenía harto. Ahí contándole a toda España la verdad sabiendo que jamás le creerían, sabiendo que él también se acordaría de todo, de las cervezas en la habitación y las miradas suspicaces de un Antonio Hernando cada vez más ausente de más reuniones, viendo que era mejor desentenderse de la escena y dejar que su amigo el guapo hiciera lo de siempre.

\- Pedro, te he dicho mil veces que esto no me parece lo mejor, aquí es dónde queda la gente para follar.  
\- ¿No? Pues has venido todas las veces que te lo he pedido, Iglesias. Y no sé que te pasa con eso, que lo remarcas mucho, lo dices todas las tardes.  
\- ¿Esta música la has puesto tú?  
\- Sí...¿no es lo que te gusta, Pablo?  
\- ¿El Praying For Time de George Michael? No sé tío, yo aún era muy joven. Es buen músico, pero no es mi rollo, seguro que esto se lo ponías a tus novias.  
\- También se lo pongo a mis novios. 

Iglesias le miró asombrado, sin poder creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero pareció relajarse. Dio un trago más a la botella en su lado del sofá, la dejó en la mesa y se levantó. 

\- ¿Vas a irte?  
\- Es tarde, Pedro. No estamos avanzando nada, no sé para qué me has invitado…  
\- ¿Ah no? A lo mejor tengo alguna propuesta que hacerte, una que no esperas...¿por qué no vienes a sentarte conmigo en la cama y te lo cuento? Vamos, sólo será un minuto.

Pablo dudó, miró su chaqueta sobre el respaldo de la silla y le miró a él, ahí con su sonrisa más pícara tras la cervecita, pero le detuvieron aquellos ojos negros como nada que hubiera visto antes y tan difíciles de leer siempre, hasta ese momento sólo le había visto bien los cabreos. Prefería no saber qué le ocurría con él pese a que era evidente y encima se estaba pasando de chulo y de vacileta, se preguntó si quería hacerse tanto el tonto como eso, si valía la pena. Y a lo mejor la valía. No podía irse a su casa sin saberlo así que dijo que sí, que se quedaba y le escuchaba, se sentó sobre la colcha con cautela, mirándole de reojo, pensando si era adecuado, si no iba a ocurrir lo ya inevitable o si aquel tampoco sería el día. 

El candidato más sexual en años se le acercó todo lo que pudo, se atrevió a apartarle un mechón huido de la coleta. Su rodilla se mantuvo tocando su muslo, no se despegó con disimulo, como hubiera hecho más de uno. No parecía inquieto por aquel contacto, más bien erotizado del todo o no sabía si estaba proyectando su propio alucine, tan cerca era tremendamente guapo, aquella era la cara más perfecta que había visto jamás. 

\- Tienes un pelo muy bonito, Pablo, muy suave.  
\- ¿Vas a peinarme mientras me explicas tus condiciones? A lo mejor deberíamos filmarlo, sería un éxito.  
\- Qué gracioso eres, pero creo que sabes lo que quiero, lo que queremos hoy, ahora.  
\- ¿Ese es tu eslogan? No está mal  
\- Lo que está mal es tener tantas ganas de besar a tu rival...¿ya no hay chiste, Pablo? 

Podía ser un truco, Íñigo se lo comería vivo si llegaba a saberlo, pero cómo estaba ese Sánchez y ahora lo que estaba era provocando, encima. Cuando le cogió de la camisa y empezaron con aquel primer beso ya no pudo parar, ya no se pudo parar de ningún modo, fue quitarse la ropa sin casi ni enterarse, Pablo estaba estremecido por sus caricias y su delicadeza con él, le pareció que era demasiado atento, que había algo más que sexo, pero no podía ser, no se conocían tanto como eso, no todavía. Y supo que tendrían ese tiempo, que lo habría, le sorprendió aquella revelación salida de no se sabía dónde.

Pablo siempre recordaría el momento en el que se la estaba metiendo y le preguntaba si iba a correrse ya mientras no paraba de masturbarle, despeinado y sexy y bellísimo como pocos tíos en la vida y con aquella mirada de vicio que le volvía loco y que jamás vería en público, su sonrisa de triunfo cuando finalmente lo consiguió, con aquella sonrisa le habrían hecho presidente de la III República por aclamación.

Pedro también lo recordaba, también era su momento favorito de aquella tarde. Y a continuación rememoró cómo había sido hacer lo mismo con un Albert deseoso pero tan asustado, con mucha más suavidad que en aquella ocasión, hacía ya tantos años que parecía imposible, cómo podían haber sido tan jóvenes alguna vez...sin nada más en el mundo que aquella otra tarde para ellos solos mientras todos estaban en el campamento, cómo tembló de placer mientras le susurraba si ya iba a correrse, mismo método distinto resultado, Albert se había abandonado más, dependía más de él; con el otro tenía la certeza de que le gustaba mucho, sí, pero Pablo a su vez prefería al ahora líder de Ciudadanos, era consciente de eso. Lo que había entre ellos había sido muy especial y por eso habían estado besándose en su jardín como un par de universitarios desesperados, que había sido ya no parecía el tiempo verbal más exacto. 

Seguía sin estar seguro de a quién elegir en lo personal y tampoco sabía si podría, en lo político estaba claro lo que debía ser, el resto venía después, mucho después en su caso y podía entristecerle tan profundo que no se lo creía, pero si quería ser presidente no había otra, nadie quería a Podemos en el gobierno y a ser posible les querían en el Grupo Mixto o fuera de las instituciones, fragmentados en una decena de partidos si era preciso; no podía tomárselo bien ni en mil años, no volvería a verle en su vida, escucharía sus reproches ahora verdaderos y aún más agudos, la furia, la rabia, el dolor de verse traicionado de nuevo, se acabarían la provocación y los juegos, lo desafiante y divertido que era Pablo siempre, como nadie más que conociera. Y eso le dolía a él a su vez, pero no podía renunciar, menos tan cerca, por fin una investidura efectiva, aquella maldición hecha añicos de una vez aunque se rompiese algo que también le importaba. 

Si tenían tanto éxito como querían, ni eso, todo volvería a aquel plácido hemiciclo de 2013 dónde partidos como los de aquellos dos eran inimaginables y todo era un teatro, nadie escondía unas convicciones ni medio firmes. Sólo de esperar a Casado ya le entraban ganas de echarse a dormir hasta el día siguiente. No creía que hubiese nada que hacer en un sentido sensual, así que decidió relajarse ante la perspectiva de una reunión formal sin más, aunque fuera en su sofá y en su salón. 

Pablo iba a odiarle tanto. Casi prefería que el Pablo más aburrido lo dejara para el lunes siguiente pero entonces oyó los golpecitos quedos en la puerta a la hora en punto. Ese sólo podía ser él. 

Cuando abrió se quedó desconcertado, quién parecía estar de pie en la penumbra de su portal era el testarudo de Garzón, pero cómo era posible. No le bastaba con las broncas que le echaba en internet, ahora tenía que ser en vivo también.

\- Alberto ¿qué te pasa ahora? Es muy mal momento para esto sea lo que sea…  
\- Pedro ¿qué estás diciendo? Que soy yo, hombre.  
\- ¿Pablo? Hum bueno, perdona, lo siento, yo...esa barba me ha confundido.  
\- Es que me he dejado la maquinilla en Ávila.  
\- Ah.  
\- ¿Vas a invitarme a pasar o te vas a quedar mirándome así mucho tiempo?  
\- Puedo hacer las dos cosas, pasa y hablaremos…

No se parecía tanto a Albert así, ni siquiera a Alberto, le vio más humano, menos posible ex seminarista con marcas de cilicio imborrables en alguna parte de su cuerpo, aunque parecía algo inquieto mientras soltaba todas las excusas habituales para dejar claro que jamás habría una Gran Coalición mientras no cumpliera esta exigencia y la otra, ni un momento de relax, mucho vaquero y mucha camisa pero seguía en el despacho. Pensó que con Alberto tenía en común ser pequeño y proporcionado, pero no estaba tan bien hecho como el comunista eternamente enfurruñadito ni tenía la suavidad de su supuesto gemelo. Y sin embargo, aquel cambio daba para empezar a mirarle con otros ojos. 

\- No me estás escuchando.  
\- Es que no me creo que tu cambio de look sea tan casual como dices.  
\- Creo que no quieres hablar de política ni de propuestas, será mejor que me vaya, entonces.  
\- Hablar de tu barba lo podría ser, por qué te la has puesto, qué te dio esa idea, si quieres parecer mayor o crees que te favorece...y si es eso último, déjame decirte que es cierto. Estás muy bien así, Pablo.  
\- Oh...gracias, pero no es tan importante, vi que un vídeo gustaba mucho y pensé que porqué no diferenciarse así de otros, estoy un poco harto de esa tontería de los gemelos de la derecha.  
\- Ves, no es casual.  
\- No…  
\- ¿Y por qué me has contado ese cuento de dejarte la maquinilla?  
\- Lo he dicho sin pensar, además, no debería estar contándote mi estrategia comunicativa, no es...  
\- Pero lo has hecho, empiezo a caerte mejor.  
\- Pedro, tú no me caes mal, yo no soy...Mariano.  
\- Mejor, ya me habría roto varias cosas haciéndose el torpe sólo para joderme, me lo imagino rayándome los vinilos uno a uno. 

Se tuvo que reír con él, Pedro podía ser encantador si quería. Le estaba haciendo sentir tan a gusto que le daban ganas de quedarse a cenar, pero no se lo podía permitir; debía recuperar la compostura y terminar aquella conversación, no sabía porqué le estaba respondiendo a todo y se ponía demasiado personal, le preocupaba que acabara invitándole como si le hubiese leído la mente. Y sin embargo, la perspectiva de tener que abandonar aquel momento le fastidió tanto que decidió poner una excusa para ser capaz de marcharse. 

\- Bueno, Pedro, un placer, me esperan en casa. Me ha gustado hablar contigo, podríamos quedar un día para un café, eres muy simpático cuando te lo propones…

_Madre mía, pero qué es esto, qué acabo de decirle, cállate Pablo Casado por favor_

¿Se estaba poniendo rojo? Qué mono, qué abrumado...pensó en darle dos besos como si fuera Macron, sólo para ver qué pasaba, se acercó todo lo que pudo con ese fin, pero él sólo alargó una mano dudosa y no se preocupó ni de ocultar su confusión, se fue casi corriendo a su coche. No dejaba de ser otro as en la manga, si bien no se podía comparar a aquellos dos, no iba a ser jamás lo mismo, se iba a tener que buscar un eurodiputado alemán o incluso decidirse a subir a la habitación de Justin la próxima cumbre de lo que fuese en la que se dejara las llaves en su bolsillo.

IV.

_A este paso Antonio acaba siendo la mejor persona que he conocido_

Mientras los paisajes de Toledo se sucedían en la oscuridad, un soñoliento presidente Sánchez pensaba otra vez en quién ahora era su vicepresidente favorito y en quiénes habrían podido serlo, pero sobre todo en el primero. 

Había sido tan difícil abrazarlo diez mil veces en la distancia impuesta tras aquello, ni siquiera se había dado una escena de discusión monumental, no le había permitido ni eso, le había hecho sus reproches y se había marchado para no volver a ser lo mismo jamás; se veían y se hablaban pero sólo de lo imprescindible, no sabía si con Albert sí seguía, Oscar había puesto aquella foto suya en la cafetería y se había preocupado tanto que él y quien les había fotografiado habían dejado de reírse en el momento viendo su reacción, aquella tristeza repentina que le había resultado tan difícil de justificar. 

Ni en las tres horas previas a la investidura conseguiría ablandarlo como le había sido tan habitual, doblemente resentido, por el verano que se habían dado entre todos y por aquellas malditas elecciones que tanto les iban a beneficiar, según Iván, y que lo habían trastocado todo y luego ni una mirada, severo y esquivo como no le había conocido antes, más soviético que nunca; hacía meses que no osaba ni insinuarse, mucho menos ponerle la mano encima; era posible que se hubiese aprovechado tanto de finalmente tener que pactar que Pablo hubiese tenido que pararle los pies más de una vez, todos aquellos “Pedro, esto no es serio, me voy” “basta” “ya no tenemos nada y lo sabes” ahora el que hacía ese tipo de cosas era él. No entendía porqué encima quería aparecer tan sentido ante todos, con los ojos cerrados o mirada soñadora, como si aquello le encantase y luego fuera a besarle apasionadamente tras la puerta una vez más, sentía que en parte se estaba burlando de él y lo peor es que se lo tenía más que merecido. 

Y sin embargo, su mirada brilló pícara al pensar en aquella investidura final, en cómo se había propuesto besarle como si se le estuviera yendo de las manos por la euforia del momento y así recuperarlo todo como en un cuento, pero no era adecuado, el ambiente era emotivo y melancólico, con la alegría contenida de lo que tanto ha costado conseguir y cuando él, aún lloroso, susurró “Pedro, qué vas a hacer...no te equivoques” se le enfriaron los ánimos en un segundo. Iban a gobernar juntos, pero no iban a hacer nada más, ya no, y le jodía tanto, podía haberlo hecho mejor, podía no haber llegado a un punto que quizá ya no tuviese retorno, por mucho que lo buscara. Ahora ya sólo existía lo político entre ellos; lo personal, en el mejor de los casos, era apariencia. 

No sabía si debía seguir pensando en encontrar la manera de reanudar su presunta relación con Pablo y volver a ser su presidente favorito a pesar de todo. No sabía si tendría que olvidarse de eso también...

Pero sí sabía muy bien quién tenía la culpa. 

Nunca pensó que Albert sería mucho más cabezota y soberbio de lo que él mismo había llegado a ser y hasta el extremo de tener que irse y dejarles a merced de todos sus errores, del error mismo que era ahora su antiguo partido o aquella escisión aberrante del PP que casi les había sustituido por completo. Puso por delante de todo que él no fuese jamás para Pedro, incluso sus propias posibilidades como vice ¿pero era posible tanto despecho? ¿era así de egocéntrico y de inconsciente? Demasiada gente iba a responderle que sí, sin ninguna duda. 

Lo que nunca les preguntaría es si tanto le había amado como para intentar destruirle de aquel modo sólo por pensar no sabía muy bien qué, acaso no sabía que para él no era lo mismo que Pablo pero no se podía decir que fuera más, al menos no hacía unos meses. Siempre le había ido bien pero se había hartado, había acabado con la paciencia de los dos, y ellos no estaban juntos; eso lo sabía y le intrigaba, en un primer momento pensó que habrían vuelto y eso casi le hubiese parecido mejor, al menos era algo comprensible. 

Qué había sido aquello, qué le había dado. Por qué había tenido que hacer una cosa así, si le iba a elegir, sólo tenía que esperar un poco más…

No sabía si prefería que sus razones fueran solo políticas, una dependencia que le había llevado tan lejos no podía ser buena para nadie ni motivo de orgullo, ni mucho menos; más bien daba un poco de miedo y se sentía responsable de haberla propiciado con pasión, porque le ponía tanto que al final siempre volviera, había vuelto tanto tiempo después, incluso...y ahora quizá pasarían sus buenos quince o veinte años antes de poder tomar un café sin que se lo tirara a la cabeza. Ya no sabía qué pensar, ya no se conformaban con una disculpa y una tarde de sexo, puede que se estuviera haciendo mayor. A lo mejor aquellos años les habían cambiado a todos.

Y no había impedido que le invistieran, había calculado casi tan mal como él mismo a ese segundo respecto. 

_Albert, cómo has podido ser tan estúpido, tú y yo podríamos haber sido lo que todos querían y ahora no sabemos si van a querer esto, pero tendrá que ser así. Y no sé si me está pareciendo mejor, estoy tan sorprendido...por todo, por Pablo también._

Esperó no haber dicho aquello en voz alta por muy discreto que fuese el conductor, pero no vió nada raro en su actitud, así que se relajó por fin y en lo último que pensó antes de dormirse fue en lo cómico de un Albert Rivera Vicepresidente de Derechos sociales, casi tan divertido como el chorrón de votos que habían perdido no precisamente ellos, por mucho que le fastidiara a Inés. 

Y el mismo Albert se despertó en aquel mismo instante en un sofá que ya no era el de su despacho, era el de su casa, de momento. Volvió a pensar que a Pedro lo institucional le contenía demasiado, le privaba de su parte más personal que ya se mostraba poco de por sí; de ser sólo secretario general jamás habría elegido aquel lugar tan austero para reunirse, que no sabía si parecían más unas convivencias, unas colonias o una garantía de aburrimiento como pocas. Hubieran sido los últimos pisos de un hotel del centro, él mismo habría podido aconsejarle…

Otra vez pensando en él como si aún pudiese querer ir a hablarle de nada. 

Aún le dolía ese doce de noviembre de 2019 y le dolería ya siempre, pero más jodido estaría ese cabronazo porque su Pablo, el Pablo de los dos, no le perdonaría en la vida o no fácilmente, porque si lo hacía tendría que comprenderlo, él mismo aún seguía pensando en quien habría podido ser su presidente en todos los sentidos. Le conocía lo suficiente como para estar bastante seguro de que por fin Pedro había colmado el vaso pero no sabía si sería capaz de aguantar, si aquella furia no iba a desvanecerse en algún punto de la legislatura, si sucedía, él lo sabría, le bastaría con mirarles hablar o sonreírse igual que ahora veía que todo era un teatro. 

Había pasado la tarde comparando ofertas de consultoras con desgana, acabar en un despacho gris sin volver a sentir los focos y el entusiasmo de un público no era algo que le atrajese tanto como había asegurado, no sentía esa pasión por el retiro y el sosiego, y menos uno tan forzado por aquella hostia electoral cuasi definitiva, aunque viendo cómo iba a acabar su partido casi lo prefería...hundirse por separado iba a ser mucho más llevadero. Estaba lo de la tele, se lo seguía pensando; siempre le había gustado que le entrevistaran o aquella vez que hizo de jurado en un concurso de debates, por qué no, incluso de tertuliano en algún sitio, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera la mejor idea, le daba miedo convertirse en un personaje indigno, no era lo mismo que ser político aunque se tratase de él y de Ciudadanos, que ya se veía venir el chiste. Nadie iba a respetarle un mínimo haciendo montajes absurdos, por mucha pasta que fuera.

Iba a ser noche de pensar en Pedro, y más cuando esa misma iban a pasarla aislados en medio del campo, era la oportunidad perfecta para una reconciliación, algo que al presidente Sánchez se le daba mejor que a nadie, sabía muy bien cómo convencerte. En parte prefería no volver a verle nunca más por eso mismo y al mismo tiempo estaba dispuesto a dejar que pasara si se daba esa casualidad. 

Pablo se había decidido a llamarle tras aquel “siempre me gustó debatir contigo” que le había dicho en directo y había sido un rato agradable pero nunca como antes, les había cerrado la puerta a los dos, si bien era mucho más cortés con él, incluso quería que siguieran siendo amigos. No habían hablado del tema, de repente estaba prohibido hablar de cierto ex en común, aunque a veces tuvieran que comentar algo que había hecho o dicho “el presidente” 

Y no sabía, quizá era él quién se había pasado, lo había apostado todo a ser el líder de la oposición y aquellos cabrones eran insuperables, para cuando quiso verlo ya no podía volver atrás, se había enfurecido al ver que Pedro le evitaba y volvía a acercarse a Pablo tras la moción de censura, todo con él, ni la pausa del café para explicarle qué estaba pasando, justo el tipo de actitud que le había llevado a irrumpir aquella noche en su chalet hacía ya siglos y humillarse de ese modo que luego le molestaría tanto recordar. A mostrarse tan frágil, tan enamorado entonces, no como ahora, que ni se hubiera molestado...o sí, sentía que se había equivocado tanto, que hubiera sido mejor callarse y esperar, como siempre. 

A lo mejor ese día de verano se lo tendría que haber pensado antes de hacerlo saltar todo por los aires. Le vio solo en el pasillo y decidió que había llegado la hora de mostrarle que el otra vez señor candidato era aún menos de fiar de lo que pensaba.

\- Pablo, espera. ¿Puedes venir conmigo un segundo? Hay algo que quiero enseñarte.  
\- Te diría si en tu despacho o en el mío, pero igual nos hace otra foto algún sociata...  
\- No, quiero que hablemos. Sólo hablar. Quiero enseñarte una cosa. 

Aún recordaba su expresión cuando vio la nota, con la inconfundible caligrafía confusa de Pedro. Así que era cierto, pensaba pactar con Ciudadanos otra vez y como no podía ser, iba a haber otras elecciones y otra vez se lo había ocultado...le dijo un escueto “Gracias” y se levantó, se fue directo a su despacho a que le explicara a quién iba a llamar luego y qué era necesario hacer o decir, si se creía que iba a seguir con él como si nada tras otra más de sus traiciones, otra prueba más de cuánto no confiaba en él políticamente, que no esperaba más, que no le respetaba ni pensaba hacer algo minímamente socialista en su vida, hasta le dijo que no era tan diferente a Antonio como se creía, que hasta ahí habían llegado. Cuando se escuchó el VETE A LA MIERDA PEDRO y Pablo salió seguido del aludido, ya ni siquiera le veían, aún sentado en el banco de fuera dispuesto a no perderse palabra.

No fue una suerte que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo escuchando la bronca, la hora había sido elegida a propósito para evitar incidentes derivados, un apurado Pedro aún volvió a tiempo y le miró, pero no se atrevió a pegarle, ni siquiera le cogió de las solapas. Sólo musitó un “Cómo has podido equivocarte así...mira, me da igual” y se metió en su despacho.

Quizá a partir de la mañana siguiente ni Pablo volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Pensó en coger el coche e ir hasta allí, ver si alguno de los dos estaba dispuesto tener una conversación con él, pero no necesitaba esa clase de titulares en su vida, al menos no tan pronto. Y Pablo aún, que le había dicho que siempre serían amigos, a pesar de todo, pero procuraba que todo fuese por teléfono, le rehuía porque no dejaba de recordarle lo sucedido de todos modos. Había sido tan bonita su última conversación...

 _\- Hola ¿te he despertado? ¿te pillo comprando bocadillos en un bar de carretera? Espero que me hayas comprado uno si es así.  
\- Pablo! Hola! No, estoy en el sofá. Sin partido ya no soy tan divertido. Bueno, felicidades, Sr. Vicepresidente.  
\- Si bueno, uno de cuatro…pero gracias.  
\- Qué cabrón es Pedro.  
\- Pues con él me tengo que pasar el día.  
\- Ni tú ni yo podemos decir que nos haya parecido mal todo el tiempo, Iglesias  
\- No…pero por favor deja el tema, en serio.  
\- ¿Cómo lo ves? El gobierno digo  
\- Ahora te puedo contar eso aún menos, Albert. ¿Por que´no me cuentas como estás? ¿has encontrado algo?  
\- Estoy hablando con gente, ya sabes  
\- Ah vale que tú tampoco puedes decirme mucho  
\- Podrías invitarme a una Tuerka de las tuyas  
\- Eso lo he pensado ¿te atreverías? Ahora no, pero podría molar mucho  
\- Puedes venir a casa un finde, podríamos  
\- No sé Albert, no se entendería. Quizá en unos meses.  
\- Vale, como quieras  
\- Te dejo, tengo mucho que hacer ahora mismo  
\- De acuerdo, que te sea leve, señor Iglesias.  
\- Gracias, Albert. Espero que encuentres algo pronto...un beso._

Y el otro ni siquiera ser muy majo pero procurando no pasar de un punto, no empezar con miradas y sonrisas que todos ellos sabían muy bien a dónde les volverían a llevar, sí con su amado coletas, no sabía si aún con el golpista y el felón y la belleza que tantos años le había fascinado sin remedio. Se había pasado tanto con él, se había vuelto loco de celos de todo tipo, viendo que no le llamaba y le evitaba y pensó que el presidente se había enamorado, se había decidido a querer a su vicepresidente y a nadie más, y eso no, porque ese era él, a lo mejor o seguía sin saberlo, sin poder decidirse a pesar de aquellos celos que le habían jodido vivo. Y se había arrepentido ya miles de veces, demasiadas para los pocos meses que habían transcurrido desde entonces, nunca debió ir tan lejos, les había perdido a todos, lo había perdido todo por una única vez en la que Pedro había sido claro y le había puesto sus intenciones por escrito. 

No era el único que estaba pensando en Pedro, había otro Pablo más que no andaba muy lejos de eso, quizá aún no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo o sí, pero tampoco podía dormir. Se preguntaba qué le estaba pasando con Sánchez todos esos meses desde aquella conversación en el salón de su casa, por qué le resultaba tan difícil mirarle a los ojos o hablarle, estaba tan enfadado consigo mismo. Y no quería pensar que él estuviese furioso, las cosas normales entre adversarios políticos. 

_Las cosas normales entre adversarios políticos._

¿De qué se reía tanto a veces, mirándole de aquel modo que le ponía tan nervioso? ¿por qué no podía dejar de admirar su apostura y su forma de andar y sus trajes tan ceñidos y lo distinguido que le parecía ahora que tenía unos años más, la línea de su mandíbula? ¿por qué le turbaba así darle la mano? 

Otra vez consiguió dormirse sin llegar jamás a ese lugar, para no tener que volver al umbral de lo que hasta entonces había sido su imaginación y no saber si seguir adelante, aún le asustaba tanto entrar. Pensó que no había lugares como aquel en su mente hasta esa tarde en la que se le había ocurrido sentarse en el sofá de Pedro.

V.

El flamante Ministro de Consumo justo cogía sus gafas nuevas de la mesilla cuando escuchó el portazo. Otra vez esos dos. Ni leer se podía ya, un nuevo capítulo de Peblo que iba a poder escuchar a la perfección. 

\- No hables tan alto, Alberto duerme aquí al lado.  
\- Garzón es discreto, se puede confiar en él. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo...

 _Vaya. Gracias, señor presidente._

\- No sé por qué no me perdonas esta vez, Iglesias. Podemos pasarlo muy bien, siempre intento que te sientes a mi lado…¿no te gustaría venir conmigo a los viajes? Podemos cambiar eso, yo convenceré a Nadia.

\- No vamos a tener esa conversación. Sólo tenemos en común este gobierno y así va a seguir, por mucho que insistas.

\- Pero si eres tú el que hace numeritos constantes. Y creo que sé como interpretarlo, Pablo, a lo mejor no te gustan mis teorías.

\- Bueno, a la gente le gusta imaginar cosas, es para ellos, no para ti. Vuelve a sentarte y abre la carpeta, no hemos terminado aún y son las doce ya, déjate de tonterías.

\- Lo que me pregunto es qué haces aquí todavía...a ver si es que aún te acuerdas de esto.

\- Ni se te ocurra desabrocharte la camisa y apártate. Te estás pasando. Desde que eres presidente te lo tienes aún más creído, ya se terminó, déjalo de una vez, sólo quiero que lo entiendas. No quiero enfadarme contigo…

_Pues que follen. Yo no pienso irme a ningún sitio, me da igual si no puedo mirar a Pablo a la cara en una semana. Para esto nos ha traído Sánchez aquí, cómo no. Será cabrón._

\- Vamos, Pablo. Bésame, sólo una vez más, encima de esta mesa. Si quieres que sea sólo sexo, lo será, yo  
\- Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.  
\- Pablo, por favor, espera…  
\- No me toques, ya no tienes esa confianza, la perdiste. Y mañana será igual, ni te molestes.  
\- ¿Pero por qué no me perdonas? ¿Qué es tan horrible? No quería más a Albert que a ti, sólo era distinto, sabes que esto es personal, puedes ponerme las excusas que quieras. No te importa tanto que le prefiriera de vice, y no es algo que decida tanto como eso...ahora tú también lo sabes.

 _Joder. ¿Qué?...creo que hubiese preferido que follaran. Pedro me va a dar pena por primera vez en la vida._

\- ¿Esperas que me crea esta flipada? ¿Tú me quieres o me has querido alguna vez? Nunca habías dicho nada así antes. Y no me mires de ese modo.  
\- Sí a todo, Iglesias.  
\- Buenas noches, señor presidente. Que duerma usted bien. Y no llore, que no le va a servir. 

Luego de eso, sólo se escucharon los portazos respectivos, el de Pedro sonó tan abatido como debía de sentirse él mismo, y a ambos volviendo a sus habitaciones, si bien unos pasos se detuvieron ante la suya, seguramente se vería la luz que asomaba por la rendija, en el pasillo en penumbra. Sabía lo que iba a susurrar Pablo de un momento a otro. 

\- ¿Alberto? ¿No duermes?  
\- Ahora sí que ya no, pero no me habéis despertado, estaba leyendo...pasa, Pablo. Mañana vamos a estar destrozados. 

Pablo se sentó en la esquina de su cama y sonrió afectuosamente. 

\- Ya sé que debí explicarte esto pero  
\- No es que lo supiera cien por cien pero siempre lo he imaginado. Al contrario que servidor, sois poco discretos…  
\- ¿Qué te parece? ¿crees que debería hablar con él?  
\- Dominas esta situación pero ahora resulta que eso no te gusta tanto como pensabas que lo haría ¿no?  
\- Puede ser…  
\- Pues tendrás que pensar bien en lo que quieres a partir de ahora. Supongo que con Albert has terminado.  
\- Pero somos amigos y lo seremos siempre. Me lo he propuesto.  
\- Ya, otra cosa es la realidad, sólo le llamaste.  
\- Pedro estaba muy frustrado, no era buena idea andar visitándole y además  
\- Pero si ya no sois nada ¿no? Ha perdido tu confianza, eso le has dicho, alto y claro, amigo  
\- Eh bueno  
\- ¿Bueno? Madre mía, a mí me parece que ya tienes tu respuesta. No sé si mandas tú tanto, entonces. Tú verás cómo quieres que acabe este fin de semana.  
\- No puedo volver así con Pedro, y menos ahora, tengo que ponerle límites.  
\- Yo no quiero opinar de lo que he visto, te voy a influir y debes decidir esto tú solo.  
\- No, en serio. Dime qué ves, Alberto.  
\- Que vais a volver a hacerlo, Peblo es real, como dice nuestro fandom. Decide tú esta vez, si es que puedes resistir unos meses más...  
\- Te ríes, encima. No sé si estoy harto de tantas vueltas y tantas traiciones en lo político sabiendo lo que teníamos, dice que separa y en realidad siempre lo usa contra ti porque esto y lo otro.  
\- Tiene casi 48, igual quiere sentar ya la cabeza con uno sus amantes favoritos, a lo mejor lo deja en tú y dos o tres incautos e incautas para este año. Pídele la vicepresidencia única a ver qué te dice…  
\- Sí, y el ministerio de Economía para ti, de Consumo que se ocupe Nadia. Mañana mismo nacionalización de la banca y las eléctricas...  
\- Hay que dormir, Pablo o mañana lo que vamos a hacer es salir en los vídeos con ojeras.  
\- Pedro va a salir con unas terribles…no le va a gustar nada.  
\- Buenas noches, Pablo.  
\- Vale, vale, ya me voy. ¿Te puedo dar un abrazo, camarada?  
\- Claro.  
\- Gracias, me has ayudado mucho. Qué descanses.  
\- Lo que pagarían por ver esto algunos…y encima me llamas camarada.  
\- Buenas noches, señor ministro.  
\- Buenas noches, vicepresidente. Hasta mañana. 

_Estos socialdemócratas, lo que hay que aguantar_

Y aún así, Alberto no se durmió, porque había cosas que no le podía contar a Pablo ni a nadie, en realidad. Al señor presidente del gobierno de España a lo mejor sí o puede que ya lo supiera de sobras, no le había gustado saber que se le habían saltado las lágrimas, a pesar de todo.


End file.
